1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a recording head is adapted to be moved between a recording position and a recording stand-by position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in recording apparatuses, the recording head is adapted to be moved between a recording position and a recording stand-by position. It is important in obtaining a recording of stable quality to fix the recording head accurately and firmly at the recording position. It would therefore occur to apply a strong force to the recording head to thereby move the head from the stand-by position to the recording position and further hold the head at the recording position. However, if this is done, there is a danger that the recording head would cause the phenomenon of bouncing in the recording position, or the recording position would become inaccurate due to the resulting impact. For example, most thermal printers are of the type in which a thermal head supported at a fulcrum is driven by a solenoid and pivoted about the fulcrum to thereby effect recording, but depending on the setting of the pressure, there may occur the phenomenon of bouncing in which the thermal head when urged against recording paper bounces on the platen. Also, in the case of thermal printers, there has been the disadvantage that even if no recording current is applied to the thermal head, the ink of the ink ribbon is transferred to the recording paper due to the impact during headdown which stains the recording paper at the top of the record line.